


Alone I Rule

by WaterProofGlasses



Category: And I Darken Series - Kiersten White
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterProofGlasses/pseuds/WaterProofGlasses
Summary: Love was conquering. Love was greedy and selfish. It was always that way.So when he met a girl in the gardens.  A girl with messy curls and cruel eyes.  A girl who ate food during Ramadan despite knowing the consequences. He was impressed by her strength. She glowed with such confidence, and stood like a powerful sultan, like his father.He wanted to be strong like that girl.The other one with him was a boy soothing his bruised hands. The boy was beautiful with his large eyes and soft face. The boy had sacrificed his own vest to cool down his injury. It was odd because the boy clearly had no benefit from helping him, he only gained a soiled vest.Mehmed didn't know what the boy was showing but he was curious.The story of a selfish sultan with an empty heart and the boy who was kind to him .
Relationships: Cyprian/Radu cel Frumos | Radu Bey (And I Darken Series), Lada/Mehmed, Nazira/Fatima, Radu & Mehmed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Alone I Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished all three books of the Conqueror's Saga and dang it was so good. The characters are so complex and deep. The series had recently become one of my favorites. 
> 
> This fic was made because I wanted was to see Mehmed's perspective. Throughout the book I kept thinking what the hell was he thinking.
> 
> Warning spoilers for all three books.

“Are you sure about this decision, my friend?” Mehmed asked. He was situated on his chair holding a resignation contract in his hands.

“Yes, it would not be suited for me to be Halil Pasha if I do not live in the capital.” Radu sat across him, sipping on a herbal tea. “Do not worry, I will continue my role as bey. I can still be of use settling diplomacy and trade in the outer areas of the empire.”

At least, Radu had the decency to leave him face to face rather than an abrupt disappearance like his Lada. But Mehmed didn’t know which hurt more, Lada’s cruelty or Radu’s pity. 

“You will not have as much power being just a bey.” Mehmed said calmly. It was a weak attempt trying to keep Radu by his side. 

Radu raised an eyebrow, and stared at him with calculation. Although Mehmed would never admit it, he had always feared Radu’s observing eyes because they seemed to be able to crack any mask. 

“You know I do not want power, Mehmed.” Radu gave a bittersweet smile. “You belong here and I belong somewhere else.” 

His friend placed a hand over his. Radu had seen the sadness in him before he could see it in himself. It gave Mehmed some joy that he had a friend who cared enough to give him a proper goodbye. 

Then it hits him, when Radu leaves, he’ll be alone. He won't again feel the loving touches and embraces his friend offers by his side.

“You’re my only friend left.” Mehmed pleaded. “Please don’t go.” 

Two hands cupped his face. Radu gave a loving kiss on his forehead like he used to do when they were young. It reminds him of his youth when the three of them would just play in fields and had no worry over politics and power. It made him long to return to those days.

“You can always visit me in the countryside.” Radu offered. His voice is still so gentle, and attempts to ease Mehmed’s heart. “Goodbye Mehmed.” 

When Radu left, Mehmed wished the man would’ve yelled at him or hit him like his sister. At least, that could’ve eased his rising guilt. 

Ever since Mehmed was young, love had always been about power. 

* * *

His mother bore him because she wanted power. His father’s true love was ruling an empire. His brothers fought because of a throne. 

Even his tutor, who cared and loved him, always said he is meant to be the next great sultan. A sultan filled with great power.

Love was conquering. Love was greedy and selfish. It was always that way. 

So when he met a girl in the gardens. A girl with messy curls and cruel eyes. A girl who ate food during Ramadan despite knowing the consequences. He was impressed by her strength. She glowed with such confidence, and stood like a powerful sultan, like his father. 

He wanted to be strong like that girl. 

The other one with him was a boy soothing his bruised hands. The boy was beautiful with his large eyes and soft face. The boy had sacrificed his own vest to cool down his injury. It was odd because the boy clearly had no benefit from helping him, he only gained a soiled vest. 

Mehmed didn't know what the boy was showing but he was curious. 

The next time he saw both of them was in the Court. The girl had threatened her intended-to-be by telling him a rather gruesome way of death. She had so much anger and had no care for what the judges said.

He smiled so widely when he saw her. He hadn’t felt this much glee in his lifetime. He never had met anyone who defied the system so openly. This girl had already given him a spark within a short time frame.

He wanted someone like her on his side. 

Quickly, he called for her to his quarters. He wanted to meet this girl again. 

When she appeared in front of him, the boy was beside her. They both introduced themselves as the children of Vlad Dracul. Lada is the girl with fire eyes and Radu is the boy with a pleasant smile.

In the introduction, Lada was constantly getting mad while Radu was trying to calm down his sister. Mehmed was very amused by their dynamic. They will both be very fun companions to Amasya, he knew. 

All his life, there had been no one his own age. He was always alone and would watch kids play with each other through his tower window. 

Now he had the two of them. 

Lada is someone who is powerful and fierce. She had the traits of the ultimate leader. Her presence glowed every time she walked. She held her head high and took what she wanted with no care. This was someone he would admire forever. This was someone he had to have with him. 

The ambition for power in her eyes was what made him love her so much. 

Radu was very odd to him because he had the traits of his servants. The boy was very kind and respectful to him. His voice would always say what Mehmed wants and when Mehmed told him to do something he would do it. But unlike his servant who would do good things because of money or ill intentions, Radu would do them because he simply wanted to do nice things for Mehmed. 

One night, Mehmed and Radu were looking through a storybook. Radu had managed to borrow it from the librarian who grew quite fond of the boy. They lay down beside each other on Mehmed’s bed. Sadly, Lada couldn’t join them because she wouldn’t wake up no matter how much Mehmed kicked her. 

Mehmed flipped a page. An ink drawing of a mother kissing her child on the forehead filled up the paper. The tale they came across was about a mother sacrificing her own soul for her child to live. 

“What a sad story…” Radu hummed, his shoulder touching Mehmed’s. 

The last paragraph didn’t make Mehmed sad like Radu. It gave him only a twinge of jealousy. His grip on the book tightened. 

“What’s wrong?” Radu faced him. Mehmed wasn’t surprised. Radu had grown very good at reading him recently. 

“Do mothers normally do that?” Mehmed asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Sacrifice themselves for their own child.” Mehmed’s voice had grown softer. His eyes were suddenly a bit wet. 

Radu placed a hand on his cheek for comfort. “I don’t know.”

Huma would never do that for him. The main reason Mehmed was born was so she can have more power. Despite being young, it was clear to Mehmed that his mother would sacrifice him, if it meant she would get a higher position. 

Mehmed looked back at the picture. Even if it was only an artwork, the mother had so much passion as she gripped her child tightly. 

“Kiss me.” Mehmed suddenly blurted out. 

“What?” Radu reacted. He let go of Mehmed’s cheek and blushed. His eyes were suddenly looking away from his friend. 

“Like the mother in the picture.” Mehmed explained, grabbing his friend’s shoulders. “I just wanna know….what it feels like…” 

Radu eyes sparked with understanding. He nodded and Mehmed knew Radu would do anything for him. 

The kiss, Mehmed received on his head, felt so warm. It was only chaste and quick, but it felt sweet. Radu also ran his hands through Mehmed’s hair to comfort his friend more. 

Huma had kissed him in the same spot before, but it always felt too showy like she was telling him ‘love me’. Radu’s action felt so genuine. 

On that night, Mehmed realized his heart was empty and Radu seemed to be able to fill it. 

* * *

When Mehmed arrived on Radu’s estate for the first time, a baby had run in front of his carriage. His men had to stop the carriage abruptly, making him hit the back of his seat rather hard. He quickly opened his carriage window, to see what the situation was. 

“What happened?!” He asked. 

“A child, sir!” His guard answered.

He glanced forward and saw a little baby standing in front of them. The baby had small curls on top of its head, and was wearing a white dress which was now stained with dirt. 

Mehmed was confused, for a while, before he remembered a year ago Nazira was carrying a baby when he bid Radu goodbye. He couldn’t believe they had a child, at first, because of Radu’s preferences. Nazira was looking after someone else’s child he thought during that time but clearly he was wrong as he stared at the baby blocking their way. 

“Theodora!” A deep voice called out. 

A guard came out of the bushes. His uniform was also stained with dirt. The baby, Theodora, faced the guard with a wide smile and raised her arms. 

“Found me! Found me!” Theodora giggled as the guard picked her up.

“This is the last time we are playing hide and seek.” The guard petted her head. 

Mehmed coughed to get the guard’s attention. The soldier turned and bowed to him as soon as he saw the turban on Mehmed’s head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see you, Sultan. Caesar of Rome.” The man greeted him respectfully. “You must be here to visit, Sir Radu.” 

“Yes, I am.” 

“I can lead you there if you need.” He offered.

“It’s alright, my soldiers know the way and the estate is quite near already.” Mehmed answered. “Do you want to come in? I wanna get to know Radu and Nazira’s child.” 

The guard had hesitant eyes before nodding. “Of course sir.” He looked at Theodora. “Come on Theodora, this will be your first time meeting the Sultan.” 

Theodora nodded but her eyes were looking at the ground with longing, like she wanted to run around again. 

The two entered as Mehmed opened the carriage door for them. Theodora sat on the man’s lap and Mehmed smiled at her. He was across and in front of her. 

The baby girl kept struggling from the guard’s arms once her eyes realized that she was in a confined space. “Out! Out!” She screamed.

“Theodora, calm down.” The guard hummed as he tried to bring down her small arms.

Mehmed smiled. The baby reminded him so much of a girl he knew before. It’s been a long time since he felt this amused. He took out a silver ring from his left hand and gave it to the baby’s hands.

It seemed to calm the child down as she only stared at the jewel in her hands. Her eyes sparkled with wonder and curiosity. 

“Thank you.” The guard sighed.

“It’s no problem.” Mehmed replied. “To be honest, I always thought Radu’s child would be more quiet.”

The guard laughed, but it sounded like it was covering something. “Well, we never know how children turn out.”

Mehmed stared at the guard’s eyes. They were grey and his upper face still looked quite young. Like all guards, he wore the standard mask covering the lower half of his face. “What is your name?” He asked.

“Persues.” The man answered. 

“Like the greek hero?” 

“My father loved the greek stories.” Perseus explained. 

Mehmed looked down at Theodora. She was still playing with the ring as Perseus played with her hair. He seemed to have a lot of care for the child. Odd for a guard. “Where are her parents? Or her nursemaid? It’s quite odd for a guard to be taking care of a child.” 

“Radu and Nazira have assigned me to protect her.” Perseus answered. “She likes to play outside so I usually come with her to make sure she doesn’t get in danger.”

“Ahhh..it is a dangerous world for a little girl. Quite smart of them.” Mehmed tapped his chin. 

There was something that didn’t feel right about Perseus. Mehmed had a feeling that there was more to this man. 

“So, how did you end up working for Radu?” Mehmed asked. 

“I was a soldier who worked under him when he was prince of Wallachia.” Perseus explained lowering his eyes on Theodora. “Me and Fatima, Nazira’s personal maid, fell in love during that time and we got married soon after, so now I am here.”

“It’s nice that you have found love.” 

“Yes, I am happy here with my love.” Perseus' eyes sparked with so much happiness that Mehmed was almost blinded. 

The carriage stopped. They must have reached Radu’s home. The door was opened and Mehmed saw the morning sky shining upon a lovely home. Radu and Nazira were standing in the entrance with their chests held high. 

Mehmed climbed out of the carriage before Perseus and Theodora stepped out. 

“Theodora, how did you get in the Sultan’s carriage?” Nazira came forward and took the child from Perseus’ arms. She looked lovely with her hair braided and a gold dress wrapped around her. 

“Hide and Seek!” Theodora screamed as Nazira gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Sorry, she likes to hide quite far.” Perseus apologized. “She ended up on the road coming here.” 

“Theodora! I told you going far is dangerous.” Nazira scolded. 

“But I want adventure!” The baby screamed back. 

The scene looked so warm and lovely. Just from a glance, one can see that Nazira and Perseus both had so much care for the child. 

“I’m sorry if she disturbed you.” Radu’s voice greeted him.

Mehmed faced his friend. It has been a full year since he saw him. Radu looked more peaceful now. His cheeks look more full and his eyes are softer. His hair was let down, freely flowing rather tied tightly like before. The smile on his friend’s face was so genuine and lovely. 

He can’t say the same for himself. The past two years have been hard. He had bags under his eyes. There was a lot of work to do as Sultan. 

“She was a delight. It’s alright.” Mehmed smiled. “I have missed you, my friend. It’s been so long.” 

“That’s because it took you years to visit me.” Radu quipped.

“I have been busy the past year. ” Mehmed clapped his friend’s shoulder. “Come we should catch up.” 

Upon his words, Nazira and Perseus both gave worried looks to Radu. It wasn’t easy to spot as the two were quite subtle, but Mehmed caught them. Radu first gave both of them a smile and replied back. “Alright, I will just inform my wife where we will be.” 

Radu came toward Nazira and whispered a few words before giving her a tender kiss on the forehead. He also gave a kiss on Theodora’s cheek and touched Perseus' arm in reassurance.

What Mehmed noticed was that Radu soothes Perseus’ arm before letting go quickly. 

Radu led Mehmed in a study. The place was quite small with multiple notes and documents. The sun shone through a window behind the desk. It looked rather clean for a place with so much paper. 

“So how have you-?” Radu started.

But he couldn’t finish because Mehmed embraced him tightly. Mehmed’s face dug in his friend’s shoulder. The past year alone in his empire has been so hard. He has felt so alone and he just needed a companion. 

Radu placed one hand on his hair and ran his fingers. “Mehmed, I’m no longer in love with you.” He joked trying to lighten the mood. 

His friend has been able to make lighthearted jokes about his past feelings. It shows that he is no longer hurt by it and sees it only as the past. 

“Really? That’s your first line after I embrace you.” Mehmed quipped on his friend’s shoulder.

“Didn’t want you to get the wrong idea.” Radu laughed. 

They stayed like that for a while. Radu’s hand on Mehmed’s hair and Mehmed’s arms around him. Radu’s hand ran carefully on Mehmed and it felt like a comfort, but it isn’t like before when Mehmed would lay his head on his friend’s lap and Radu would comb his hair so gently that the sultan felt taken care of. 

Mehmed finally let go of his friend. “I’m sorry, I just really missed you.” 

“It’s okay. Being sultan must have been quite hard. How have you been?” Radu asked. 

“Well…” Mehmed leaned on Radu’s desk. “Without you, it’s been harder to make officials like me, but I make do.”

“The trick is you just say what they want you to say till they warm up to you.” Radu giggled. 

“How have you been?” Mehmed asked, curious.

“It’s been good. I’m happy here with my family.” Radu smiled, staring at the window behind Mehmed. The look on Radu’s face screamed with so much joy that Mehmed wanted to grab some of that joy and feel it himself. “Right now, the hardest part of my job is reminding Lada to pay her taxes.” 

Upon hearing Lada’s name, a spark came in Mehmed. His heart had been so hollow and Lada’s name ignited a fire again. There had been no lover or foe he encountered that had been able to make his heart beat with excitement like Lada. “How is Lada?” 

Radu glanced with an expected look. “The usual angry self. Right now, she hasn’t disturbed her borders but we’ll have to see.” 

“Have you seen her?”

“I only communicate with her through letters.” Radu answered shortly. His eyes were melancholic. 

“Maybe you can ask…”

Radu placed his hand up to pause Mehmed’s sentence. “I’m not gonna ask her if we can all meet up. You know, she doesn’t want to see you.”

Mehmed lowered his head. He tried. “I just don’t see why she doesn’t want to see me.” 

Radu sighed. “After a year, you still don’t understand.” 

“Can you explain to me why?” Mehmed asked. 

“Mehmed, it would be for the better if you found out yourself.” Radu touched his shoulder. “I am saying this to you as your friend.” 

“Then how come you’re still alright with seeing me?” Mehmed attempted to touch the hand on his shoulder but Radu lowered his arm before the sultan could.

“Because I am different from you and Lada.”

* * *

The first time he kissed Lada was when he returned to Amasya. He had found her in their secret cavern submerged in the cold water. 

He had recently turned older and he knew now of passionate feelings. 

She looked so beautiful in the water. She was not as rough as her usual self. Her face looked softer and less angry. Upon looking at her, he knew there was a possibility of her becoming his. This powerful woman is someone he can claim. 

They kissed and it was the most pleasure he felt. This was the woman meant to be with him. Someone who was his equal. Someone like him. 

She made him feel less alone in an otherwise solo throne. 

Radu had interrupted their kiss when he found the two of them, but it didn’t lessen Mehmed’s euphoric thoughts. 

Later, the three of them were drinking wine in Mehmed’s room. Mehmed had invited them inside because he had been stressed all day and just needed to spend the night with his closest friends. He got a pitcher of wine and poured all the three of them a cup.

“I love mother Wallachia! I belong there and it is mine!” Lada had shouted out. 

Lada had already finished three cups. Mehmed had two and Radu is still drinking his first slowly. 

“Well, I love Constantinople and I will take it!” Mehmed stood up and screamed back at Lada. 

He loved Constantinople so Constantinople will be his. 

If he had Constantinople, he would be proud and filled with glee. 

The city is what he has dreamed every night since he had become sultan. He was gonna fulfill the Prophecy. He will have the city in his hands and make God proud. 

“And I love you two so please quiet down.” Radu shushed them.

Lada soon fell on top of Mehmed. She had started to laugh and so had Mehmed. Both of their wines had spilled over the carpet, and Radu sighed. He got a cloth and cleaned up the mess. 

“You know Lada, you are like me, and I like that.” Mehmed slurred out, and he placed a hand on her hair.

“No one is like me.” She slurred back, quite drunk. 

“If you and I work together, we can take over the world…” Mehmed said before his eyes closed. 

Love is conquering. Him and Lada knew that same love.

When he opened his eyes, Radu’s face was staring down at him. His friend was pressing a wet cloth on his forehead.

“Oh thank god, you’re awake.” Radu smiled at him with relief.

“What happened?” Mehmed asked as his vision became less blurry.

“You passed out from too much wine.” Radu explained. “I had to carry you up to your bed.”

“Where is Lada?”

“She left back to her room. She told me I was in charge of taking care of you.” Radu said as Mehmed sat up realizing he was laying down on Radu’s lap.

Hearing she left gave an ache to his heart.

But it also excited him because it gave him a challenge. He would conquer her love. She would be the challenge. The journey to power. 

“Can I ask you something?” Mehmed said as he layed back down on Radu’s lap. It had felt rather nice resting on his friend’s tights because Radu would comb his hair with so much care. The warmth feels the same as when his friend would kiss him on the forehead.

“Yes.” Radu hummed as he held Mehmed’s cheeks.

“Why did you stay? You could have left.” Mehmed asked. He wanted to hear his friends answer. He never understood Radu’s actions and perhaps this was his chance to find out. “You have nothing to gain by just staying here.”

“Someone had to take care of you.” Radu got the goblet of water from the side table, and placed it on Mehmed’s mouth. “and I wanted to stay.” 

After Mehmed swallowed his drink, he replied. “You are odd, Radu.” 

But after Radu simply just brushed his hair out of kindness and his heart was somehow filled again. Mehmed decided Radu was his like Lada. He wanted to keep Radu so that Radu may keep giving to him. 

* * *

His next conquest had gone successful and he had managed to capture another country into their alliance. The Ottoman Empire was now bigger and he was praised even more as the sultan.

As soon as Mehmed came back to his capital, people flocked and celebrated as he rode his horse back to his palace. The court had congratulated him.

A party was held. People dancing in the inner circle as he sat on his throne sipping on his wine. Music flowed with the wind. An advisor near him handed him a platter of fresh fruit and he accepted it. 

“Are you enjoying the party in your honor, my sultan?” The advisor whispered to him. Mehmed scratched his chin trying to remember the man’s name. He was forgettable, he concluded. 

“Hmmm...it is alright.” Mehmed commented, tapping his fingers on his armchair. He was wishing he had good company to talk to. 

In a miracle, Mara had appeared in the crowd. She was wearing a green european dress making her standout in the sea of Turks. A gold circlet sat on her pretty head making people around know her high status. She smiled at anyone who passed.

“Mara.” Mehmed called. 

Mara came closer to him upon his call. “Hello, Sultan Mehmed.” 

“Good to see you.” Mehmed smiled, happy to finally have good company in the party. 

“Good to see you too.” Mara stood beside his throne. Mehmed requested for a servant to give her a seat. “I heard you visited a certain someone near Amasya. How was it?”

Mehmed’s eyebrow twitched.This girl is truly terrifying and clever. There was a reason she became his favorite after Mehmed left. “It was nice to see Radu again. We catched up.”

“Yet you haven’t visited him for two years?” Mara asked, curious.

“Why are you so interested in learning about a simple visit?” Mehmed asked her intently. 

“Oh, just wondering why you wouldn’t visit your only friend for so long?” 

Ahh, Mehmed had thought of an answer for that question. There were too many. He could say maybe he was still sad and angry for Radu leaving him. Another way he could answer was that Radu annoyed him by not letting him see Lada. 

Perhaps he could say it was too painful that Radu chose to be away from him.

“Aren’t the both of us friends?” Mehmed smiled at her, hiding the storm in him.

Mara giggled at him. “You think people in our positions can be friends?”

Mehmed sighed. She was right. They both had too many ill intentions. They only talked because of the benefits that each other can give. 

“Well, you are correct.” Mehmed shrugged.

Performers in red and gold clothing started to perform in front of him. It was lovely and elegant. When they ended, their leader had proclaimed the dance was for their sultan. 

He came back to his room after requesting to be alone. Laying on his bed, he stared up his ceiling. His hand came forward like he was reaching up the heavens. He was wishing for God to grant the impossible. 

If Radu was here, he would’ve requested that boy to sleep beside him. They both could laugh about how ridiculous the party was and enjoy the extra wine leftover. His beautiful friend would hold him and caress his hair as he fell asleep feeling comforted. 

If Lada was here, she would stand beside his throne. They would both be the rulers of the greatest empire. People would look at the two of them with praise and worship, because they both shined with so much power. He would be admired for acquiring such an ambitious and strong wife. The only person who was the same as him would be by his side. 

He felt the emptiness of his heart and he had no one here to ease it. 

There was no Lada who understood him and was the same as him. There was no Radu who gave him affection and kindness. 

No one who loved him was here. 

But that was the price of power, the price of being sultan. 

* * *

When Radu first left him for Murad, a hole in his heart formed. It hurt even more that Radu didn’t bother to say goodbye.

Him and Lada went to Amasya, both feeling something missing.

In his old home of Amasya, he had tried endless to distract himself from thoughts of Radu’s betrayal. He would busy himself by studying the geography of Constantinople and visiting his harem. 

His happiness was Lada because they were both somehow intimate now. They would kiss in corridors and hold each other in passionate embraces. They would do acts of a wedding night in secret. She was now his and he was happy.

But oddly, she couldn’t fill the emptiness of his heart. Her kisses were passionate and rough. Her embraces were tight and every time they were together, it was intense. She gave him so much pleasure and euphoria. 

It just didn’t feel the same as Radu’s soft touches and smiles. Radu’s hands made him feel safe and comforted. Radu’s affection was so different from Lada’s. It was like Radu’s focus was to give but Lada’s was to take. 

In the battlefield when he finally saw Radu again, he had cried a few tears of joy. After months, he felt relief seeing his friend again. Their foreheads touched and Radu held his face like he was the most precious jewel in the world. 

“You were on my side all along.” Mehmed weeps softly. “You never left.”

Radu’s fingers caressed his cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. Mehmed realized on that day, he needed Radu’s gentleness. He can’t handle feeling again again. He wanted to keep Radu forever and make sure no one else would take him. 

Only he can receive Radu’s affection. He would make sure of it. 

The day Lada left was the day, Mehmed knew Radu was in love with him. 

He was crying in Radu’s arms as Radu ran circles on his back. Radu gave Mehmed comforting words as Mehmed sobbed in the other man’s chest. 

“Promise you’ll never leave me.” Mehmed begged.

“I promise.” Radu said, petting Mehmed’s hair.

How Mehmed found out was Radu’s subtle look of relief. Radu did have grief for his sister leaving, the relief was still evident. 

Mehmed realized Radu wanted Lada to be away because Mehmed loved Lada. He only discovered Radu’s love because this was the first time he saw his kind friend be selfish. 

  
Then it was like the devil infected his mind because Radu’s love made sure that his friend would never leave him. His companion would always be here to shower him with his needs. 

Mehmed wrapped his arms around Radu tighter. Unlike Lada, Radu would do anything for Mehmed and Mehmed was grateful for it. 

* * *

In the second visit to Radu’s estate, Mehmed had to wait before his friend went out to meet him. The guard, Perseus, was beside Radu. Mehmed waved at the two of them and Radu waved back.

“You really keep the sultan waiting, Radu?” Mehmed stood up from the bench he was sitting. 

“I’m sorry, I had some work to finish.” Radu scratched his head. The guard beside him giggled, and Radu gave him a quick glare. “I didn’t expect you to visit so suddenly.”

“Well, I couldn’t wait for another year.” 

Radu laughed. His voice was like clouds. “Nazira prepared some food for you. Consider it my apology for leaving you to wait.” 

His friend led him to the gardens. Mehmed followed. Radu walked beside Perseus which annoyed Mehmed but since the path to their destination was quite small, Mehmed couldn’t stay at Radu’s other side. 

Radu gave Perseus such a wide smile as the two talked. The smile was like the old gesture Radu would give Mehmed during their youth. It had been a long time since Mehmed had seen it. 

The wind blew and Radu’s long hair swayed exposing a bit of his neck. Mehmed spotted a small bruise which made the sultan raise his eyebrow in question. 

The three had reached the garden. Greenery was in full bloom and flower petals flew through the wind. Nazira was standing in front of a wooden circular table with three chairs. Cake and tea were prepared beautifully behind her. 

“Sultan Mehmed, it is an honor for you to visit again.” Nazira chimed with her lovely voice. 

“Just Mehmed is fine.” Mehmed replied back.

“Alright, Mehmed.” She smiled. “Come sit, Oana has prepared some lovely honey cake.”

As she led him to a seat across from her, Radu ordered Perseus to go out. His friend gave Nazira a peck on the forehead before settling on his seat beside her. 

The peck looked more intimate than the last one Radu gave him in their goodbye, and it made Mehmed’s blood boil. 

“Where is dear Theodora?” Mehmed asked as he chewed on some cake.

“With my maid, Fatima. She is the only one who can calm Theodora enough for a bath.” Nazira giggled over the rim of her tea. 

“Very energetic girl. She needs a bath almost three times a day from how much she runs outside.” Radu chimed in. 

The three talked about the new trade market and recent events happening in their lives. Mehmed found the visit overall quite pleasant. 

But deep inside him, he felt disappointed. The visit was so impersonal. He wanted to be with his friend alone and Nazira felt like a shield blocking Radu from him. 

Mehmed was more reminded that he was no longer the most important person in Radu’s life. 

* * *

Rumors had started to spread around him. His court members would whisper and servants would giggle behind his back.

_ ‘Did you hear the sultan likes men? He even keeps a whole harem of them.’ _

_ ‘They say he usually wants the pretty ones.’  _

_ ‘That Dracul is his favorite. The jewel of his harem.’  _

Mehmed should’ve seen it coming. Recently, he’s been asking for Radu to stay in his room so Mehmed wouldn’t have to feel the sadness Lada left him. Radu would run his hands over Mehmed’s to give him support during court meetings. 

Fear outshined in him. If these rumors continue, he would be humiliated forever. He would not be seen as a respected sultan. Constantinople will escape from his grasps. 

So he ordered Radu to stay away from him in public. He told Radu it was so people won’t suspect the two of them of working together. 

Radu had devastated eyes but he agreed. 

Mehmed told himself it was fine because Radu would never leave him. 

But the rumours still remained and the conquest for Constantinople grew closer. Mehmed knew he had to do everything to take the city in his hands, no matter how much sacrifice he had to make. 

Constantinople was his destiny. His love. 

And he had to use Radu’s love. 

The ambassador who had a very clear interest in his friend came to visit a party. This was Mehmed’s opportunity. His opportunity to stop the rumours and have Constantinople closer in his hands. 

He ordered Radu to spy the city. Radu’s eyes were even more devastated but Mehmed convinced himself this was necessary. Anything was worth it for Constantinople even if Radu would leave and Mehmed would feel lonely in a city with no one who loves him. 

When he had Lada again and excitement filled in him again. They had slept together in his tent and Mehmed felt so powerful. It was like he had sat on God’s throne.

But his dream had to stop because Lada’s anger roared when he had to explain where Radu was.

“You used him! You put him in danger!” Lada screamed as she hit his chest so hard.

“It was necessary. I needed an eye in Constantinople.” Mehmed reasoned trying to block her hands. 

“You knew he loved you and he would do anything for you.” Lada sneered. “You took advantage of him.”

“Not like you’re any better.” Mehmed said. “If using him would help you get Wallachia, you would do it!”

Lada paused her hitting because she knew Mehmed was right. “I wouldn’t put him in danger.”

“You’re no better than me, Lada. You and I are the same.” Mehmed placed his hands on her shoulder. “We need each other. There is no one like us. I love you. We are meant to be.” 

Lada slapped his hands away. “You’d never make yourself mine. All you do is try to make me yours. I hate that.”

* * *

After four years, a child of his had died. 

The mother was a member of his harem. She was young and underweight. Maybe that was why the child had died during childbirth.

The baby was a girl, and the mother wailed in sadness holding her. 

He didn’t cry but instead stared blankly and emptily up the sky. 

That same day, he requested a carriage to Amasya. 

The carriage had arrived when it was already dark. He knocked on the door and a nursemaid answered the door. He only requested for Radu and no one else, the woman led him to a chair in the hall to wait and she left to another corridor.

Radu came out, rubbing his eyes. His hair was very messy and he wore a long night gown. “Mehmed, what are you doing here? It’s late.” 

Mehmed glanced at him showing his eyes. He knew tears were running down his cheeks. 

A hand was placed on his head. It was gentle and light. Radu gave him a look of sympathy and pulled him to a room. His friend placed him down on a soft couch and sat beside him. 

Mehmed’s head fell on Radu’s shoulder. “I never even got to know her.”

Radu ran his hair through Mehmed’s black locks. He stayed silent but he didn’t have to speak to show his care. 

That night, Mehmed would cry on Radu’s chest and Radu would hold him as he wepted. Mehmed missed this. He hadn’t felt this warm in a long time. He hadn’t felt Radu’s gentle touches ever since Radu left.

He fell asleep crying and when he woke up he expected Radu’s face to welcome him, but instead he was alone. 

For a while, he thought Radu’s kindness was only in his dreams but the said man came in holding a platter of food. Radu’s smile looked like the sun shining on his otherwise dark night. His heart didn’t feel empty anymore gazing up at his friend. 

He wanted Radu back in the capital. He wanted him to come back to his side again so Radu could shower him with warmth in his cold world.

* * *

Constantinople was his. 

The city was in his grasp. He felt powerful. He is God’s Chosen one. 

Everywhere was destroyed. Corpses piled on the streets. Soldiers were capturing and killing citizens. Buildings were crumblings. The destruction was his staircase up to glory. He knew it was necessary and the reward he received was worth it. He was now emperor and his smile was so wide. 

What he hadn’t expected was Radu’s broken face when his friend returners. 

His friend looked so hollow and dead. After Constantinople, his friend couldn’t eat or sleep. It’s as if the city had absorbed all the life in him. 

Mehmed tried to ease Radu’s grief but he couldn’t no matter how much he tried. He gave Radu the title of Pasha. He would give Radu touches that he knew his friend would’ve wanted.

But it seemed he didn’t have Radu’s ability of comfort. 

Radu would keep looking out the window as if he was longing for something. It made Mehmed mad that now Radu was not longing for him. Radu was his and only meant to long for him. 

“Please eat.” Mehmed pushed a plate of fruit towards Radu.

Mehmed invited his friend to his office. Radu sat on a coach as he plopped a grape and ate slowly. 

“Eat more.” Mehmed commanded. He watched Radu’s hands, which were almost as thin as bones. 

“This is the first time you’re feeding me.” Radu said, eating another grape slowly. “I remember I was usually the one to remind you of your meals.”

“You haven’t eaten anything for almost three days.” Mehmed reasoned. 

“So now you care about me when I stop caring for you.” Unexpectedly, Radu sneered. 

Mehmed’s eyes widened and stared at his friend’s eyes. Though perhaps, he should’ve seen his friend’s reaction coming because of all the sins he had made. A guilt built up in him but he quickly pushed it.

“I have always cared about you.” Mehmed caressed Radu’s hair trying to calm him. At least his words were true. 

Radu remained emotionless and stared on the floor. His friend no longer blushed like before when Mehmed would soothe him.

Things were changing and Mehmed hated it. He can’t lose Radu. 

“Tell me, would you do it again?” Radu finally looked up at him. His large eyes shone with so much emotion. 

“Do what?” Mehmed twirled Radu’s hair before letting go. 

“Constantinople.” Radu answered. “All that destruction and genocide. Would you do it again to invade another area?” 

Mehmed’s eyes drew to the window. The view was the newly made Constantinople, with newly made structures and roads. Beyond the city, he saw endless lands. It gave him a surge of curiosity. There is truly more to explore and take. 

“You know, it is necessary.” Mehmed explained grabbing Radu’s face. Maybe this was a desperate attempt to make Radu understand him and no longer grieve. “Conquering comes with destruction. Only if I destroy, can I claim and rebuild better.” 

Horror flashed in his friend’s eyes. Radu slowly brought down Mehmed’s hands and said. “I’m sorry but I can’t think like that.”

Mehmed had known since before Radu had a very gentle heart. His friend had so much kindness and empathy that didn’t fit the cruel world they lived in. Radu had always done things out of his good heart. He never did anything for his own selfishness. 

Maybe that’s why Mehmed couldn’t love Radu like how Radu loved him. 

When Lada brought back boxes of his dead servants, Mehmed understood that the girl knew the sacrifices required to take power. Lada was gonna create a mountain of corpses to climb to the top. She would do anything for her love, Wallachia. 

The sultan felt both horror and attachment seeing Lada’s gifts. Lada was him and he was her.

But maybe it was because Lada was so much like him that she couldn’t give him fill his empty heart. Her heart was also empty and could only take. Maybe it was because of Radu’s gentle weak heart that he could give Mehmed what he needed. 

* * *

He sent spy to Radu's compound. 

Mehmed was desperate to find something. Something to make sure that Radu would stay in the capital. A girl disguised as a maid was to enter Radu’s home and tell him anything suspicious 

It took two weeks before he received a letter from the girl. 

_ My Sultan,  _

_ I have found out that their guard, Perseus, is the nephew of Constantine Cyprian. Radu and Nazira seem to know about this fact and haven been hiding the fugitive in their household. From my observations, Cyprian and Radu seemed to be involved in a romantic relationship.  _

_ From Cecily  _

This information is perfect. He could take Cyprian as a political prisoner and Radu had to come back.

* * *

Lada’s invitation of war excited him. 

Fighting almost felt the same as loving her. It was euphoric and passionate. This was the challenge he knew he had to win so he could take Lada. She had become a mountain so high. A climb so hard that when he achieved her, it would be almost the amount of joy he felt as when he took Constantinople. 

He found his way to win when she visited his tent in Wallachia and gave her a peace treaty. When she agrees to the treaty, Mehmed would have won and could take her home again.

“You really think she’d just agree to the treaty.” Radu started when he found Mehmed lying naked. His friend’s eyes remained on the ceiling. 

“Of course, I mean even she knows she can’t defeat a large empire by using a small country.” Mehmed smiled charmingly. He still felt like his head was up in the clouds. 

“You clearly don’t know her. Even if the odds are against her, she won’t give up.” Radu protested.

A slight frown pulled Mehmed’s lips. He didn’t like how much Radu had been rebelling against him recently. “She agreed to it. She gave her word.”

But deep in Mehmed, he knew Radu was right. All along, Mehmed kept grasping on the hope that Lada can come back and be his again. Looking up, it almost felt like the sky flew Lada away and there was nothing Mehmed could do. 

Radu sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. His friend seemed so tired, and it seemed he was tired of him.

Mehmed hated it. He missed his friend’s enthusiasm. Longing for his friend’s admiring eyes again, Mehmed grinned at Radu and tapped the area beside him. “Come and spend the night with me.” 

Perhaps being with Radu can heal the tear Lada created. By doing his friend’s wants, Radu can finally again fill Mehmed’s empty heart. Radu can shower him again with love and scrub away the sadness covering him. 

Instead of closing the space between them, Radu turned around and proclaimed. “Sorry I have work to do.”

Radu refused him. Lada refused him. 

Mehmed’s frown was so deep that night.

His pride was even more shattered when he lost to Lada. The girl had wretched him by aligning thousands of his brothers on stakes. He had never known the sadness Radu felt at the fall of Constantinople but looking at the horrid scene, he could understand. 

The display showed that she won. She would do anything it took to keep her throne. As long as she was alive, she would keep committing horror.

Mehmed had given up. He couldn’t think of a way to stop her without killing her, and he can’t bring himself to kill her. 

Then Radu had stepped in and won against Lada was Radu. Sweet Radu who didn’t pile a mountain of bodies to make Lada give up but instead by using a peaceful agreement. It seemed Radu really knew his sister because Radu knew by giving her the throne and helping her would stop her for quite a long time. Mehmed had been so obsessed with taking her that he couldn’t have thought. 

_ Dear Mehmed, _

_ Me and Lada have agreed on an agreement. Lada will get the throne and I will make sure she doesn’t commit more crimes. She promises peace as long as you agree to our terms. _

_ From Radu _

Mehmed noticed Radu didn’t write ‘From your dearest friend’. 

_ Dear Radu,  _

_ I will accept both of your terms as long as it means peace and no war. I would just like to request to meet the two of you again. It would be nice for all the three of us to talk. _

_ From your friend Mehmed _

The reply of Radu came back quite quickly. 

_ Dear Mehmed,  _

_ I apologize but Lada doesn’t want to meet with you. She has her reasons and it would be best to respect it for the peace.  _

_ From Radu. _

The letter was a goodbye. A very cold and impersonal goodbye from Lada who couldn’t even utter a word to him. 

* * *

Kumal’s estate still looked beautiful. The place looked cleaned for a house that hasn’t had a current owner for years. Radu had always paid to make sure servants would maintain the estate. 

As Mehmed came out of his carriage, Nazira and a woman wearing servant clothes were casually talking in front of the entrance door. Nazira was twirling flowers together into a flower crown as she barked loudly while the maid listened intently. 

“Mehmed!” Nazira called after spotting him. She gave him a wide smile and waved. 

“Nazira.” Mehmed greeted respectfully, coming closer to her. “How was your journey?”

“Quite long but worth it.” Nazira placed the flower crown on top of her maid’s head. “I am here to honor Kumal, after all.” 

“I am surprised Radu is not with you.” 

Nazira had a glint in her eyes. “I told him I needed alone time in honoring my brother’s memory.” 

“Yet, you sent me a letter of invite.” Mehmed raised an eyebrow and showed her the said letter in his right hand. 

“Yes. Yes. I just had something very important and urgent to discuss with you.” Nazira smiled. Her smile looks scary though. “Please come in. Fatima made great tea.”

Mehmed followed her with caution. His recent actions have made him very cautious around the residences of Radu’s estate. She might have foundhis spy but Mehmed wasn’t too afraid because the woman would receive too many consequences if she tried to commit treason. 

He was led into a dining room where the maid, Fatima, poured them both tea. The chamber was empty and they were the only three people in the room. 

“So what is it you wish to talk about with me?” Mehmed asked. He wanted to take the elephant out of the room quickly. 

Nazira gave Fatima a nod and the maid walked out. 

When the woman came back in, she was holding a tied-up and gagged Cecily. Cecily was struggling through her binds but the material used looked quite hard to tore. 

“She was found spying on Radu's bedroom multiple times.” Nazira hummed, sipping more tea. “He does tend to miss things in our household when he is too busy with work.”

Mehmed’s face remained calm, looking at his bound servant. “You know, you can’t threaten me. I have guards outside.”

“I also have guards around the estate.” Nazira replied. “But you are right. I am not stupid enough to demand the sultan of anything. I am simply here to talk about Radu.” 

“Go on then.” 

“You see what I found strange was that you never seemed to suspect Perseus of being Cyprian every time you visited since you don’t even know what he looks like. You have no benefit of capturing him because while yes he is the nephew of Constantine, he is practically harmless. Because if Cyprian wanted Constantinople back, he wouldn’t be staying with us and you knew that.” 

Mehmed watched with intrigued as the woman monologue. He has truly underestimated this woman. He thought if he would be caught, it would be by Radu’s hands not Nazira’s. 

“Then I remembered a night, a night where a sultan came to our house in the middle of the night. The sultan who had refused to let go of his embrace on my husband until he had fallen asleep.”

Mehmed placed down his cup. “Well you already have your correct answer.” 

“I found it quite funny when I realised. Before Radu would do anything for your love, he did everything you wanted. He was so kind to you.” Nazira giggled. “Now when he’s away, you’re doing such treachery to get him back. Radu has such odd childhood friends. A trickster sultan and an impaling sister.” 

“Your mind is truly something to be terrified of.” Mehmed commented.

Nazira laughed. Fatima also giggled silently on the side. “I get that a lot. Too much, in fact. It’s a burden, sometimes to be this smart.” 

“What do you intend to do with this information? Will you tell Radu?”

Nazira’s eyes lowered but they glinted with so much care and warmth. “ I thought about it but I knew I had to confront you first before telling him.” 

Mehmed stayed silent for a while, taking in Nazira’s words. “Why is that?”

“I care about Radu and even if he has given up on you, he still wants you as a good friend.” Nazira explained. “I am here to tell you if you are the good friend he claims you are. You would let him go because he would never be happy by your side.”

“How are you sure he wouldn’t be happy?” Mehmed protested. His words were weak because he knew he didn’t spit out the truth.

Nazira’s eyes narrowed reading him. Her eyes were almost like Radu’s. “You already knew he wouldn’t be happy. Just think, he has given you so much throughout your whole life and it is time you finally give him something back.”

* * *

Mehmed poured Radu a glass of his finest wine. His friend had finally come back from Wallachia after a year staying there helping with Lada. Joy filled in for him when his friend’s horses arrived because Radu chose him over Lada. 

Radu will finally stay by his side. He was not at Lada’s side but his. 

The first thing Mehmed noticed observing his friend was that Radu had wiser, which Mehmed didn’t think was possible, eyes. 

It took a while for them to both be alone in Mehmed’s chambers. Throughout the day, Radu would spend time with his wife and two servants. 

“I honestly thought you wouldn’t leave Wallachia. You were there for so long.” Mehmed hummed, sitting across his friend.

“I was only there for Lada. Honestly I would have that place as soon as I can.” Radu bluntly said. His friend’s answer pleased Mehmed. He was glad Radu wanted to return. 

“It’s a shame, she didn’t want to meet. I hoped to give her a better goodbye. Her and I had a horrid last encounter.”

Radu placed his cup down, quite hard. “She was gonna kill you and we both terminated a treaty you had made.” 

Mehmed’s gaze lowered. “You are the connection left between her and I. You are the only one now with two childhood friends.” It was because Radu was different from Lada and him. Radu had always prioritized both of their wants while the sultan and the dragon would run after their own ambitions. “I’m jealous.” 

Radu’s eyes reflected the moon. His mouth remained closed, out of pity. 

“It’s fine. Life goes on.” Mehmed quickly brushed it off even if a heavy weight was still in his stomach.

“I would like to resign my position as Pasha.” Radu’s voice felt like a knife piercing into his heart.

Noise started to enter his ears. “What?”

“I am sorry Mehmed but I am not happy here.” 

It felt like someone had peeled his eyes open. He had thought Radu had chosen him over Lada. That he would rather serve Mehmed over Lada, but he was so wrong.

Radu didn’t choose any of them. 

* * *

His last visit to Radu was when the sun rose so high. Mehmed thought perhaps God decided to bless the day to have perfect weather because the Supreme Being knew of the sadness coming at the end of the day. 

Mehmed came to the estate with no carriage. He only rode on his horse and had five guards with him. 

Nazira was at the entrance giving him a knowing look. She let him in. 

He saw Radu with the guard, Cyprian. They were both in the gardens, sitting on the fields. Radu was laughing while Cyprian was caressing his friend’s hair. 

The touches Cyprian gave Radu reminded Mehmed of Radu’s old affections in their youth. From the laugh Radu gave out, Cyprian was able to give the love back that Mehmed couldn’t give with his empty heart. 

Maybe if he was a different person, Mehmed was capable of giving intimacy. Real intimacy. Not rough passion or high euphorias. 

Radu looked complete. He had someone to love and someone who loved him. 

_ Perhaps this was love  _ Mehmed thought watching them, not the conquests he conquered or the woman he chased. 

He stayed silent not wanting to interrupt his friend’s happiness. 

Later that day, Radu and him were playing cards on a round table. They talked about their lives while placing down cards and laughing. Mehmed took in every minute into his memory.

“Really?! I lost again!” Radu exclaimed as Mehmed placed down his winning card. 

“You have lost your touch.” Mehmed laughed, gathering and shuffling the cards. “I remember you used to beat me in every game.”

“Well living in the countryside doesn’t require one to keep strategizing.” Radu smiled. His smile is so genuine that Mehmed felt quite bittersweet. 

“Peace does look nice on you friend.” Mehmed said. His words made Radu’s eyes widened. 

Radu quickly smirked, hiding his initial surprise. “Careful, if you continue this people would think you are going too soft.”

Mehmed laughed. He looked out the window. The sun is setting making the sky turn from a bright blue to a dark orange. Birds flew across and a gentle wind blew. 

“I know now…” 

“Huh?” Radu titled his head. His face looked even more beautiful illuminated with orange light, Medmed had only noticed now.

“Why I can’t see Lada.” Mehmed answered. “I take no matter how much the odds are against me.”

Radu’s silence confirms his answer. 

“You knew, if I met her again I would try to take her.” Mehmed said, oddly feeling light. 

_ Which is why I can’t keep seeing you anymore  _ went unsaid. 

“You can never give up on things you want. ” 

This moment felt truly a blessing from God. Perhaps he was so lucky to meet Radu. He had never been grateful for this boy. All he had ever thought was to keep him. His younger self was truly so blind because looking at his friend’s face already made him feel so blessed. 

Mehmed leaned forward. He gripped his friend’s shoulders suddenly which made Radu yelp at the sudden gesture. “Thank you.”

Radu’s face softened. 

“Thank you for being kind to me even if I am a selfish person.” Mehmed smiled at him. 

Moving his chin upward, he gave Radu a kiss on the forehead. His friend’s eyes widening knowing of the context behind his gesture.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 10 years later……. _

  
  


Lada’s grave gave him too much regret. Staring at it only made the emotions and memories rise. Thoughts of a sky full of stars and three children playing on a river gives him more pain. 

Mehmed wished things didn’t end this way. He wished that in the end the three of them would’ve stayed together but it wasn’t ever possible. 

The only relief he received in this moment was his friend standing beside. His only friend that he hasn’t seen in a long time. 

Unlike himself, Radu had aged gracefully in the ten years. His wrinkles were minimal and he maintained a good shape. Most importantly, his eyes were like a calm sea unlike the chaos Mehmed constantly experienced around him. 

Mehmed tapped his cane on the ground. He wished he took care of himself more rather than focusing too much on his empire. 

Radu had finished craving the word ‘sister’ on Lada’s tombstone. His friend stood up as if to leave but paused for a moment.

“May I ask you something?” Radu asked. His voice was deeper and rougher. 

Mehmed nodded.

“Why did you decide to stop visiting me?” His friend stared at his eyes. “Your decision had come out of nowhere.”

The space between them seemed both smaller and larger. Physically, it was small but mentally they almost seemed like strangers because of the lack of time they spent together. 

“You probably already know my answer. You’re smart enough.” Mehmed gave an old fashioned laugh. If there was one thing Mehmed knew, it was that Radu would always be wise. 

Radu’s eyes glanced sideways. “I had some speculations but I need the words to come from you.” 

Mehmed sighed. The next sentences coming feel like opening a large wave inside him. “I knew if I continued seeing you, I wouldn’t be able to let you go. I would try any means possible to get you back and you would be miserable if I did.”

Radu looked up at the ceiling with wandering eyes. “ I never expected such kindness from you.”

“You have been kind to me my whole life. I thought you deserve something back.” Mehmed stepped forward. “Well your wife did do some convincing too.”

“She is a blessing.” Radu laughed. 

For a long time, Mehmed thought he wasn’t capable of ever selflessness because of his empty heart but hearing Radu’s laugh, a sound so pure and holy as prayer, he thought perhaps there was something inside he was capable of giving. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I honestly thought I would die in a battlefield.” Mehmed commented. “Not a disease.”

“This is really gonna be your last words.” Radu said.

His friend’s face was above him. He had no tears leaking out but there was a hint of sorrow in his eyes. 

A hand squeezed his own. 

“Why are you even here?” Mehmed asked. “You could’ve just stayed at home.”

This was the first time he saw his friend since Lada’s death. Their paths had become even more separated throughout the years. 

Radu’s smile gave Mehmed some feeling of peace which had been impossible in his years as sultan. “I couldn’t be there for Lada’s death so I would be here for yours. Also consider this my thank you for your selflessness.”

A laugh escaped from Mehmed’s lips. He knew when he died. He would be remembered as a conqueror. A sultan. A powerful man. 

No one would’ve remembered him for kindness. Except for Radu. 

“If we were reborn and Lada and I were different, do you think three of us could have a happy ending?” Mehmed hoped. 

His eyes shut before he could hear the answer. 


End file.
